Sailors Gone Bad
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: There are two different kinds of sailors: good and bad.


Sailors Gone Bad

**Sailors Gone Bad**

** **

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

_ _

The sailor soldiers thought their battles were over and they could start acting like ordinary teenage girls.They had no idea what was in store for them.

"What are you reading this time, Ami?" Serena demanded, biting into another donut.

"It's about different kinds of sailors," the bookworm answered."It's quite interesting."

"Well, until it says something about the sailor scouts," Serena said, "let's try to have some fun!"

"But I am having fun," Ami said.

"That battle with Queen Nelhenia really wiped us out," Mina mumbled, "I hope we won't have to fight again for at least a year!"

"Oh man," Lita groaned, "I'm going to be so rusty!"

"Relax, Lita," Raye said, "you can still take karate lessons at my temple.Grampa won't mind."She took a swig of her soda.

"I miss Helios," Rini whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, Rini," Serena said, "I'm sure he's safe wherever he is."

There was a huge boom in the distance.

"What the heck was that?!" Raye shouted, accidentally spilling her drink.

"Let's go find out," Lita said.

"Great, when we finally had time to relax!" Serena groaned.

They saw smoke swirling into the sky where a building was on fire.

"Look!" Ami cried, "I see something!"

"We'd better transform," Serena said, "ready scouts?"

"Ready!" they shouted.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

The girls changed into super sailor scouts, ready to take on whatever the enemy was.

"Stop--whoever you are!" Super Sailor Moon ordered, "We're the sailor scouts and we will defeat you!"

The figure laughed and hopped down from the building."I feel you are wrong."

"Who are you?" Super Sailor Mars questioned.

"Isila," the figure replied.She was a woman with a small crossbow attached to her right arm dressed in black and gray and her hair was purple."I'm Queen Nehelenia's sister."

"Sister?" the soldiers gasped.

"You're after our dreams, aren't you?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Why would I come after your dreams when I can confront you in person?" she laughed, "I do not care for empty dreams.They are fake.I want your lives!" she stepped back and held up her arm.The arrow sped forward to the sailor scouts.

"Whoa!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Hey, you're outnumbered 6 to one!" Lita hissed, "you can't stop us?"

"On the contrary," Isila said, "I have an army of my own."Behind her stepped out around 70 soldiers dressed like her."Meet the Life Seekers."

"Life Seekers?" Ami echoed.

"Oh yes," Isila said."We are after your lives.I am very different from my sister.She wanted the golden mirror so she could live beautiful forever.That was her dream.Well, dreams are stupid.Dreams are not real.Life is real and I am after life energy.FIRE!"

Her soldiers began firing their arrows at the sailor scouts and they had no choice but to fight back.After an arrow was fired, another appeared again in their wrist crossbow.But Isilia and the others were stronger than any other enemy they faced.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAMES SNIPER!"

Isila held up her arm and drained out their attacks."Is that the extent of your powers?" She fired another arrow and it hit Mini Moon in the shoulder.

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm okay," she groaned.

Sailor Moon looked at Isila, "You're after Mini Moon too, aren't you?"

"What would I want with a insignificant little girl?" Isilia demanded.

"Your majesty," a soldier whispered to Isila, "I've been told she has great energy.The purist heart and dreams."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Life does exist in the young, your majesty."

"Very well," she smiled and reached out her hand.Mini Moon rose up and began floating to Isilia.

"Mini Moon!" the sailors tried to pull her back to the ground but none could reach her.There was something surrounding her.

Isilla held Mini Moon in one arm.Mini Moon dropped her head, feeling her energy decrease.

"Give her back!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"You cannot defeat me no matter how hard you tried," Isila said, "sorry, sailor scouts, but you're in my ocean now."She and the others disappeared.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Mercury, can you find out where they are?"

She tried but she got no readings.Sadly, Mercury shook her head.

"Let's go back and try to figure out how to find them," Jupiter said.

"All right," Mars agreed, "I guess there's nothing we could do here."

********************************************************

"You think it's possible we will need a stronger transformation?" Mina asked.

"It seems that way," Raye said.

"But how?" Mina questioned, "Pegasus made us super sailor scouts?What's left?"

"There are different kinds of sailors," Ami said.

"Yeah, so?" Raye asked.

"There's ordinary sailors that sail the sea and there's pirates that fight the ordinary sailors and search for treasure," Ami explained."They're stronger than the other kind of sailors."

"We become pirates?" Lita questioned.She laughed, "Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"How would we do that?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Ami said, "it might be risky, but it's a thought."

Serena's brioche started changing suddenly.From the pretty pink heart, it became a skull."Oh freaky!" she shouted.

The sailor transformation sticks started changing too.The orbs on the sticks changed into blue, red, green and orange skulls.

"Well, I think this is our chance," Lita said.

"MOON SKULL POWER!"

"MERCURY SKULL POWER!"

"MARS SKULL POWER!"

"JUPITER SKULL POWER!"

"VENUS SKULL POWER!"

The sailor soldiers looked entirely different in this new transformation.Instead of the white uniform and sissy mini skirts, their outfits were black midriff shirts and ripped shorts of their color power.Instead of the golden tiaras, they wore bandanas.They wore boots that covered their knees and wore golden arm bracelets with black lacy gloves.

They were tough.They were rogues.They were pirates.The solider pirates.

The new Sailor Moon, Pirate Moon, placed her hands on her hips and she felt something hard and cold.It was a antique looking type of gun.

"Wow," she said."I got a gun!"

"You have a golden tooth too, Serena," Pirate Mars added.

"I do?!"

"She's only kidding, Pirate Moon," Pirate Jupiter said.

Something was making Mercury's arm bracelet beep, slowly.

"What?"She took it off."It's a tracking device!"

"It could lead us to Mini Moon!" Pirate Moon shouted."To the ship, mates!"She hollered in a croaky voice.

They all sweat dropped, "what?"

"I've always wanted to say that!" she laughed.

"Yes, Cap'n!" Jupiter said.

"It's spooky here," Mini Moon mumbled.She didn't know where she was or how the others would find her.But she knew, someway, some how, they would.They had too.

"Think your friends would come, little one?" Isila questioned.

"I know they will!" she yelled and groaned.

"I don't think so," Isila said.

"Hold it right there, you maggot!" Pirate Moon hissed.

"Sailor Moon!" Mini Moon cried and recognized that her voice sounded just a bit lower than usual, "Sailor Moon?"

"We have come for our friend and we're stronger and tougher now!" Pirate Moon shouted.

"We're the Soldier Pirates!" Shouted Pirate Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"We will gut our enemies and feed them to the sharks!" Pirate Moon hissed, "and it's the plank for you!"

The other pirates sweat dropped and made a gagging noise.

"What did you guys do to yourselves?" questioned Mini Moon.

"Later," Pirate Moon said, "let's go, Solider Pirates!"

"MERCURY ICE SHOWER!"Many shards of ice 9 feet long and three feet wide and painfully sharp went right through a fourth of the enemies like butter.

"Mercury," Mini Moon mumbled, covering her mouth."Grrrrooooossssssssss!"

"MARS FIRE PLANK!" A plank made out of fire swarmed up to Isila's army.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING HARPOON!"A harpoon of electric and lightning swung around and launched into the enemies' chests.

"VENUS HOOK LINE AND SINKER!"a chain on a hook hooked on an enemy and jerked them down.

After their new deadly attacks, they could fight hand to hand a little deadlier too.

"Should I be seeing this?" Mini Moon asked herself aloud as she watched her friends beat the living daylights out of Ilisa's army until they either lay unmoving on the ground or ran off.Isila was the only one left standing.

"You fools!" she shouted.

"Looks like you need a better army, Isila," Pirate Moon said, raising her gun.

"I'll kill you for this!" Isila hissed.

"Hey, wait!" Mars shouted, "how about you guys draw?"

"I love to draw!" Venus cried, "how about a happy face?"

Mercury raised an eyebrow, "no, not that kind of drawing."

"Get back to back and walk both ten paces forward.Then turn around and fire."Mars said."Deal?"

"I like that," Moon said.

"Agreed," said Isila.

They stood back to back and then Mars began counting.Pirate Moon could not believe what she was doing.Never as Sailor Moon would she do something like this.Though this seemed risky, it was also a bit exhilarating.

"Fire!" Mars shouted when they finished pacing.

They turned around and fired.The bullet from Pirate Moon's gun exploded from the barrel and flew into Isila's chest.She fell back from the impact and the gun had so much gun power that it made Pirate Moon swing back five feet.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she shouted."Dang…that was fun!"

A rose hit the ground right where Isila lay.The Soldier Pirates looked up at Tuxedo Mask.

"I've come…hey, what happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Sorry Tuxedo Mask," Pirate Moon said, "but we didn't need you!"

"Huh?"

"Hey," Mars said, "let's go mug somebody or something!"

"Yeah!" Moon called, "All right!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Mini Moon shouted after them.

"Sorry, you can't come with us," Pirate Moon said."This is for pirates only!"She laughed and the pirates left.

Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon sighed, exchanging glances."People these days…"

**The End!Sorry if this was corny but I thought the sailors becoming pirates would be kinda funny.****JDon't worry though, my GW/SM sequel will be coming soon.**


End file.
